Cause for Worry
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: Haruhi passes out one day from a sickness that is believed to be caused by her overworking herself, but is that all it is?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...I know that u all prob thought I disappeared, but I just went a little hiatus from the site. I dont know if any of my usual readers will read this since it's in a different anime, but I encourage you to read it and I welcome any new reader enthusiastically. This is my first Host Club fic and I do tend to make my characters a little ooc..that's just a warning. I hope you like my story!

Haruhi was sitting in class. The twins were seated on either side of her. She just wanted to write quietly in her journal while the teacher was talking, but anything she wrote would be intercepted by the twins. She closed her eyes as she felt another headache come on. They had been coming on regularly for the last couple of days. Haruhi was pretty sure that she was coming down with a cold. Headaches were a common sign that she was overworking herself.

Many of her classmates would say that Haruhi overworking herself would be an understatement. She was the poorest student in Ouran High and she had no mother so she took on all matronly duties of the house. She also took part in the host club and had her homework on top of that. Her everyday life was crammed to the fullest. She sighed and held her head in her hands. This headache was becoming an increasing problem. She knew that if the headache did not stop soon that she wouldn't be able to perform well in the host club and she wanted to get rid of her debt as soon as possible. That wouldn't be possible if she was sick.

The final class bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Haruhi's head was still throbbing and had persisted on getting worse as the day went on. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. The twins walked up and asked,"What's wrong Haruhi?" not really appearing to care, but we all know otherwise.

"Ah nothing gomen nasai. I'm just a little distracted." They left her alone after that comment and walked towards the abandoned music room which now held the host club. The three entered the room together. Tamaki stood in front of them dressed in a renaissance outfit.

"You guys are late. You two here are your costumes, go change. Haruhi otou-san had a special princess dress made for you. It's beautiful and frilly. My darling daughter would just look so lovely in it." The hyper active boy continued on. Haruhi was only half listening. She began to grow dizzy. This was not good. She couldn't get sick, not now.

"Haruhi, are you ok? Haruhi?" The room around her started to spin. Then she felt her world go black as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled in concern as he saw his precious daughter begin to fall. He caught her safely in his arms, calling her name out. This attempt was in vain. Haruhi was no longer conscious.

Hearing thier lords distress the other members of the host club quickly walked into the room. What they saw astonished them all. Tamki was crying over an unconscious Haruhi that was in his arms. "Haruhi just fell over and died. Our precious daughter is dead. Someone call the doctor. Maybe we can recessitate her. I will perform the kiss of life." He said in his overly dramatic way.

Tamaki set Haruhi on the floor and prepared to give her cpr.Kyouya put a hand on his shoulder. "Tamaki stop. See she's still breathing. That's an indication that she is not indeed dead. I have already called a doctor and he is on the way. Mori senpai, take Haruhi to the nurse's office, Hunny sempai post a sign saying the host club is closed. Karou, Hikaru, look for any blankets and pillows that are setting around and follow Mori sempai to the nurse's." Kyouya with his usual nonchalant temperament.

Tamaki yelled in distress,"How can you be so calm when our precious daughter is sick oka-san. She might not make it until morning." Then he looked around and noticed that Haruhi was no longer in his view. "Hold on Mori senpai. Don't worry Haruhi! Otou-san's coming."

Kyouya looked down at the ground in disbelief,"Tamaki is just as brash as ever." He switched off the lights in the room and then made his way down to teh nurse's office where the rest of the host club were.

He entered the room a few minutes before the doctor did. When the doctor arrived they were all pushed out of the room. It only took him a few moments and the he was out again. Tamaki almost scared the poor man off when he demanded to know the whole truth. Knowing the worst was better than being lied to. The twins pulled him back off the doctor and he stated his diagnoses. "There's no need to fret. It was just a simple case of being worn out. She just needs a couple days of rest and relaxation and then she will be back to normal."

Tamaki looked at the others with a determined face,"You all heard the man. Our mission over the next few days our mission will be to make sure Haruhi is as comfortable as possible." The next few days were going to quite long.

All of the members of the host club went home, except for Tamaki. He insisted that he be there when his darling daughter woke up. Tamaki sat there for several hours. Looking in discontempt at the unconscious Haruhi. He didn't know how but he had grown to love the girl with all his heart. It started out with his infatuation with the commoner's world and turned into a burning love for the girl. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever known. Haruhi had a way of saying the thing that he needed to hear the most. Even if the way she said made it sound blunt, it always surpirsed him how she was always right.

Haruhi opened her eyes a little. Her headache had receded to the depths of her head. She sat up and opened her eyes completely. At first, she had no idea where she was. The room was dark and strange. The only light was a little table side lamp that was lit next to her on the right. She turned her eyes to her left and saw Tamaki. She wondered how long he had been there. He was asleep, his head resting on the side of the bed. Haruhi laid her hand on top of his head and smiled. Even though he was a rich bastard he could be caring.

Upon feeling the pressure on his head, Tamaki opened his eyes. To see Haruhi staring off into space while her hand was still on his head. A lovely blush soon covered his cheeks, but it didn't stop him from squishing his daughter. "Haruhi you're awake. Otou-san was so worried. You shouldn't make otou-san worry like that." He went on for a little while hugging her. Eventually he let go of the poor girl. She really did seem tired.

"Haruhi are you ok? I mean it's ok to tell us if your overwokred. I made a promise to make sure that you were never alone in your time of need and that applies to times like this too. If you needed a break, all you needed to do was tell us and we would've helped you in any way we could've."

Haruhi looked at him with her usual vacant stare. "Sempai. I'm fine.You can let got of my hand now." This made Tamaki blush even further. "Well I need to go home and make otou-san's supper. I'll see you tomorrow sempai."

"Haruhi at least let me give you a ride home." Haruhi accepted with a grimace, knowing that he would give her a ride home whether she wanted one or not. That was just how he was. The rid eto her home was a silent one. Tamaki had made her lay down in the back, and Haruhi gladly did so. She might as well sleep before she got home. She was going to be up for a while cleaning, cooking, and doing her homework.

They arrived at her home and Tamaki walked her to the door. He set a hand on her head and smiled. "Take it easy, ok?" THen he went back to his car. Tamaki knew that Haruhi was going to be up all night cleaning and doing her homework. There's was nothing he could've done to stop it, but there was something he could do for the girl. He smiled at the brilliancy of his plan. It would take effect tomorrow and all of the host club members would be in on it.

I would like to apologize to you all. It's been a while and it's fairly evident. I can't help but feel that my writing is not quite up to par yet. I hope that you thought that the first chapter was ok. Please review and tell me what u thought. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

ttyl,

Dani


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are so great! I was happy with all the reviews I got last chapter! I'm sorry that my grammar mistakes were bad last chapter. I guess I forgot to do the spelling check and I totally suck at grammar! I hope you like this chapter!

Haruhi awoke the next morning feeling like crap. Every muscle in her body ached. She had never felt this bad in her entire. Still, she had responsibilities that she had to take care of. Her father would be awake soon and she still hadn't made his breakfast. She pushed the blanket off her body and slipped off the bed onto the cold floor. She felt a little but if nausea, but it soon passed.

Haru made her way to the kitchen and began to make a simple breakfast of oatmeal with nuts and brown sugar, toast, and orange juice. It was a very nutritious start for the day. She knew that her father didn't like it, but he ate at his Okama bar everyday and they only served fried crap. She didn't want her father to leave her too. It was hard enough on her that she was motherless.

Soon the smell of the offending food reached her father's nostrils. He came down and ate the food in disgust. He didn't say anything about it to his precious daughter. He didn't want her to get upset over something as silly as breakfast. Though being her father he should've known she'd just tell too bad and to eat it. Then they both departed to get ready for the upcoming day. Ranaka as a girl, Haruhi as a boy. They said their goodbyes at the door and went off in their separate directions.

As Haruhi made her way to the subway, she was stopped by the rather annoying call of her sempai. "Haruhi wait up! I'll give you a ride to school today. No one needs to take advantage of my little daughter in her fragile stage."

"Sempai you shouldn't have come all the way out here. I have made it to school, safely, every other day this year."

"Haruhi you're so mean. Otou-san was just worried about you." Tamaki was suddenly back in his corner again. Haruhi sweat dropped and then consented to the ride. Tamaki jumped up from his corner as if he had never been upset in the first place. He really was a rich bastard who pouted if he didn't get his own way.

Tamaki was glad that he little pout bit worked on Haruhi. There were times when the girl just ignored his antics. He just wanted what was best for the girl. He really did care about her. She sat across from him on the ride there. He could really tell that she wasn't feeling good. Her usually bright eyes were sunk in and there were black circles under her eyes. She seemed to lack the spunk that she usually possessed. Heck, she didn't respond when Tamaki pushed her head onto his shoulder. Haruhi wasn't feeling well enough to protest and just let the older boy have his way.

When they arrived at the school, Tamaki got out first and then Haruhi followed. They walked to the front door and just as she was about to open the door she heard a jumble of voices yelling."Now." It was only a matter of seconds before the poor girl was picked up and whisked off by the other members of the host club.

Once she realized that they had stopped moving she opened her eyes to see where they had taken her. She found herself in a small little room that looked like a smaller version of a hospital room. There was a hospital bed in the middle of the room and a tv across from the bed. It was lacking the iv, thankfully. She didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if they decided to play doctor.

Tamaki laughed at Haruhi's face and knew immediately that didn't like this, not one bit. "Haruhi, as your otou-san I order you to get into bed."

"You are not my father and cannot tell me what to do."

"Aww Haruhi must you be so mean to me. I'm just trying to look out for my poor little sick daughter!" Tamaki looked at her and then sighed. "oh well, if you won't comply then we'll just have to use drastic measures." He snapped his finger. "Mori-sempai."

Haruhi heard the gruff reply. "Hai." She felt herself being picked up and laid down in the bed. The twins quickly covered her with a blanket. Haruhi glared at them and simply stood up. They could put her in that bed as many times as she wanted, they couldn't keep her there forever.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you feeling better? I hope so Haru-chan. Tama-chan is just trying to help out. He's worried about you. Just listen to him this once, ne?"

Haruhi looked down at her sempai and realized that there was no way she was going to get out of. "Alright if I promise to be good can I go to my afternoon classes?"

Tamaki looked at her and beamed. "Only if you're looking better. This is my order as the king of this club." She sighed and got into the bed. She was pretty sure that Kyouya had brought this bed from his family's hospital. The other boys left and turned off the light. She laid her head on the pillow, only planning to pretended to be asleep until they were out of earshot and then she was going to make her way to class. They couldn't make her leave once she got to class. She didn't plan on falling asleep, but the pillow was just so soft, the blanket was so warm, and the darkness was just so peaceful. It wasn't long before Haruhi fell back into a grateful sleep.

That hour went by without a hitch. Kyouya had the doctor who checked out Haruhi write a note to the school explaining her absence from her classes. Two periods had went by and nobody had seen any trace of Haruhi. The twins were gathering all of her missed homework and planned on helping her catch up in the classes she missed. Tamaki decided that he would go check on Haruhi to make sure that she was ok. He couldn't imagine what he would do if something had happened to her.

He quickly made his way down the hallway as quickly and quietly was possible, and considering that it was Tamaki, it wasn't very quietly. When he reached the room, Tamaki cracked the door open. He saw Haruhi's form under the blanket. The only motion he could detect was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Tamaki's breath was taken away. She looked so peaceful when she was sleep.

Tamaki opened the door even farther open and made his way over to her side. He watched her for a little while. Though he knew he shouldn't, she was just too cute for him to resist. Tamaki leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he quietly whispered the words,"I will always protect you, Haruhi. Even if you don't think you need it. I will always be there for you." into Haruhi's ear. She smiled in her sleep at the silent promise that her sempai gave her and at that moment she was subconsciously happy. The two were growing closer by the moment. It would be a real shame if something would happen to destroy it.

Oh I liked writing this chapter. Sorry if it sucked...I always seem to be writing when Im dead beat. So things that aren't funny or sweet or sad seem really funny, sweet, or sad. I can't really remember the beginning so I hope it was ok. Please tell me what ya think. Like I said before I love getting constructive criticism and I'm glad I got some last chapter. It actually made me very happy!

ttyl,

Dani


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I decided to update again! It seems like I really missed writing and I just did some research on what I need for this story later on! I hope you like this chappy.

Haruhi awoke to the twins poking her. "Haruhi wake up. School's over now." Hikaru said in an annoyed manner. She sat up and looked at the clock. It seemed that the twins were right, she did sleep through the whole day. She rubbed her tired eyes. It didn't seem possible that she could still be tired. After all that sleep she should be wide awake. Haruhi just assumed that she would become more awake when she got up and moved around.

The twins helped her out of her bed, much to her disapproval. She still wasn't looking very good at all. If anything, she looked worse than she did earlier. Her eyes were even more sunk in and the dark circles were far worse. She also seemed to be much paler than she had been. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a worried glance between the two of them as the trio made its way to the host club.

Upon entering the room, Tamaki, Mori, Kyouya, and Hunny swarmed over to Haruhi's side. They were all looking concerned. There was no way a person could look that bad if they only had a simple cold. No there was something else wrong with her. If she wasn't better within a few days she was going to have to be checked out by the doctor again.

"Haruhi, otou-san doesn't wish for his daughter to perform today." Tamaki said in a soft voice. The other member nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine everyone really. I want to work off my debt and how can I do this if I'm laid up. I slept all day, which I shouldn't have done. I should've gone to class." Tamaki threw a pleading glance at Kyouya. If anyone could talk the girl into taking a day off it would be him. He held all of her financial records. Unfortunately, Kyouya just looked back at him. It seemed that Haruhi had won this round.

It was only a matter of moments until the guests of the host club came pouring in. The hosts could hear the girls cooing to Haruhi. "Haruhi-san why weren't you class today?"

"Haru-chan are you ok?"

"Yes Haruhi, you're not looking so well."

"I'm fine girls. There's no need to worry over me. Tell me how your day went?"

Unbeknownst to her there were 6 pairs of worried ears that were listening to every word she said earnestly. There really was something wrong. They didn't think that They could persuade her to miss another day of school. No matter how much money They would take or add from her bill. When Haruhi set her mind to do something, nothing could stop her from completing it.

It wasn't long before the last of the guests were pushed out. The giggling girls vowing that They would be back tomorrow. There was not a day that was ended more gratefully than that one. Haruhi looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Hey Haruhi-kun." Kaoru said. Haruhi looked at the twins and saw them smile evilly. "Let's play the Which Twin is Hikaru game."

Haruhi just stared at them. She began to strain her mind. It was usually very easy for her to detect which twin was which. She began to mix up the discrepancies between the two. Her mind got hazy and she tried her hardest to concentrate, but the attempt was futile. "Sorry guys, but I can't tell you apart at the moment."

The twins looked at each other. They were startled. She had always been able to tell them apart before. The other hosts had begun to clean up a little. Tamaki walked over with Haruhi's bag. "Haruhi, we're going to be giving you a ride home tonight."

Haruhi was too tired to fight with Tamaki. She nodded and turned to walk out the door. She jumped a little as she felt herself being picked up by two very muscular arms. "I can walk Mori-sempai." The boy just ignored her and held her bridal style. He carried her out to the limo that belonged to the Suoh's. Then he set her down and said in his deep voice,"Take care of yourself."

This pleased her a bit and she got into Tamaki's limo. She sat on the seat across from him. The seat looked soft and she thought that she could just rest her eyes until she got home. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Tamaki noticed and told the driver to take a little tour around the city. He didn't want to wake her this early.

When They arrived at her house Haruhi was still asleep. Tamaki left her in his driver's care while he went up to her apartment. He knocked on the door and then the ever so feminine Ranka appeared. "What are you doing here baka? And where is my darling Haruhi."

"Gomen Nasai Ranka-san.(sry if that's the wrong ending) Haruhi is asleep in the back of my limo."

"What have you done to my precious daughter." He hit the poor boy and began to run towards his daughter.

Tamaki knew that something like this was going to happen. He stopped the man at the end of the stairway. "I didn't do anything sir. I actually wanted to talk to you about Haruhi."

"No you may not go out or marry or whatever you were planning with my daughter."

"No offense sir, but could you just shut up and let me talk to you for a second." Ranka had never seen the boy look so serious. He figured that he may as well listen to what the idiot was going to say.

"We have reason to believe that there is something wrong with Haruhi. Today we made her sleep in the nurse's office and she slept through the whole day. Haruhi also looks terrible. Her eyes are sunken in, there are huge rings under her eyes, and she seems to be much paler than she has been. We thought that maybe if she slept she would look better. The only problem is that she's begun to look worse. We, I and the other hosts, think that she is suffering from more than a minor cold."

Ranka couldn't listen to another word. He ran off after his daughter. When he reached the limo he threw open the door and saw his daughter unconscious on the far seat in the limo. She looked worse than the idiot had made it sound. He began to tear up. He had already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his daughter too. He walked over and hugged her, tears streaming down his face.

How could he not've seen the signs that morning. If only he had been a better father. Maybe Haruhi wouldn't have gotten sick. Feeling a pressure around her Haruhi woke up and found herself being squeezed by her father. "Otou-san, could you please stop. You're hurting me."

"Haruhi! You're awake! How are you feeling? I'm fine dad, just a little tired. I think I'll go in and make dinner now."

"No you won't." Both father and daughter looked to see the blonde boy taking charge. "You don't have to worry about dinner. I had one of my cooks prepare dinner for us. Then I will help your father clean up as you sleep."

"Really sempai, that won't be necessary."

"Don't worry Haruhi. No matter the cost or the inconvenience I will always be there to help you out."

Haruhi grabbed her head. He really was a rich bastard. She pushed her father off her and went to make her way into the house. Tamaki grabbed her though and scooped her up in his arms. She sighed, it seemed like she had been doing this a lot lately. Normally she would've thrown a fit. She was just too tired to argue though. She rested her head on his shoulder and let herself be carried into the house, her father close behind.

When they entered the house, Tamaki set her down and then went back down to the limo to get the food. He told the driver to come back in two hours. Then he made his way back into the apartment. Haruhi had set the table for dinner and was pouring tea into cups. Tamaki set the food down on the table and the other two joined him. The food Tamaki brought was truly delicious. Ranka decided that if the boy had set this whole thing up, then maybe he wasn't as big of an idiot as he had originally thought. Haruhi barely ate anything, but what she did eat was delicious.

After the meal Haruhi began to clear the table, but Tamaki and her father stopped her. "Go to bed, won't you honey?" Ranka told the girl. She nodded and headed off to her bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep again. Maybe she would be feeling better in the morning.

The two men cleaned in silence. Neither though that there was any need for words. They were probably the two people in the world that cared for Haruhi the most. Anything that would make Haruhi's life easier would be a blessing. It took them a half hour to get all the cleaning done and Tamaki gave Ranka the other food that he had brought for the two of them to eat for breakfast tomorrow.

After They were done Tamaki asked if he could talk to Ranka about something else. Ranka agreed and pulled the boy into his living room. They sat on either side of the table. "Otou-san, if we would be able to get your permission, we would really like if a doctor from Kyouya's hospital could examine Haruhi after school tomorrow."

Ranka looked at the boy. Could he really trust him? He trusted Kyouya though. He only hoped that it was nothing too serious. "I give you my permission, Tamaki-kun." Tamaki beamed.

"Thank you sir. We really appreciate it. Ill bring Haruhi home tomorrow after school and Ill be here to pick her up in the morning. Make sure she sleeps well and thank yo again sir." The boy waived as he exited the common home to return to the mansion he called home.

Ranka was saddened by the presence of this boy. He never wanted his precious daughter to leave him. What girl wouldn't fall for the kindness that this youth possessed. He wanted to keep Haruhi all for himself and he felt her slipping from his grasp. His daughter had never been happier and he sincerely hoped that she would still be his for a few more years at least.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Plz tell me what ya thought. You all must admit that I've been pretty good about updating!

ttyl,

Dani


	4. Chapter 4

Plz forgive me everyone! I've been working every night this week until at least 10pm, plus I had homework. Therefore, I couldn't make it to my computer to write! I've been dragging myself out of bed every morning with the idea of updating, but then I kept getting really busy. This week slows down a lot so I will update quicker than I did on this one! Hope u like it!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Haruhi awoke the next morning knowing that something was going to happen today. She felt much better than she had in the last couple of days, and was convinced that she was fine. She went about her normal routine without too many complaints. Everything, that is, except for making breakfast. Even though she felt great, when she protested to her father that she was fine to walk to school that morning, he refused, and said that she had to ride with Tamaki. Ranka hoped that today would prove that there was nothing wrong with his daughter. He was extremely worried about the girl. He watched Haruhi walk out and get into Tamaki's limo.

Haruhi sat next to her senpai. She wouldn't allow him to baby her, but she didn't want to listen to him whine either. So the two just sat in comfortable silence, that is until she noticed that they were going in the wrong direction. "Ano senpai. Aren't we going in the wrong direction? School is that way."

Tamaki sighed. He had hoped that Haruhi in her sick state wouldn't be as observant as she usually was. "No Haruhi, we are not going to school until later today. Protest as much as you want, but your father agreed that this was alright. We're all worried about you so we're going to the hospital to get you checked out. Please don't complain about missing any school. We're having all your classes taped for you, so it will be like you've missed nothing at all. We've even decided to let you use Host Club time to catch up on your work."

"But Tamaki, I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't have the money for it. You can't make me go! I'm fine I tell you. This is just a silly waste of time and energy. Besides, it's silly of you to worry about me. Everyone gets sick, ne?"

"Haruhi." Her little speech got him. Of course he was worried. They all were. She had affected them in way she would likely never know. Just having her there warmed their day. She made their group brighter. "Don't worry about the cost. All the members kicked in to pay for the bills. And of course we care about you, it's not like we're heartless Haruhi. We all want you to be healthy so we can be happy."

Haruhi still wasn't happy, but they had went through all that trouble. Plus, she knew what a hardheaded person Tamaki was. When he got something into his mind, there was no one who could keep him from his goal. Obviously he had planned this all along, her even went so far as to ask her father's permission. He was such a rich bastard, thinking that he could boss her around like that just because he has money.

They arrived at the hospital and saw the other members waiting for them outside the hospital. Hunny ran up and said,"We're gonna take good care of you, ok Haru-chan." He was cute. She had to smile at him. Then Mori, the twins, and Kyouya made their way over. The twins started their usual way of teasing Tamaki. They told him that they were Haruhi's friends, so they got to spend more time with them. That lead her to liking them more. Needless to say that pissed Tamaki off and he began to yell at the boys for molesting his daughter.

While they were still fighting Kyouya walked over to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder. "This could take a while, so what do you say that we go in and get this started." He said with his little grin. Haruhi followed him into the hospital. Kyouya checked her in at the desk and they were escorted to an empty hospital room. Haruhi's earlier thoughts were confirmed. The bed at the school was indeed a bed from Kyouya's hospital. Damn those rich bastards.

A little while later a doctor walked in and politely asked all the other boys to leave. "Hi my name is Doctor Atori. I'm a close friend of the Ootouri family. Let's say we get these tests over with so I can tell you what's going on." He seemed to be an extremely pleasant person, so that made Haruhi more at ease around him. They did the usual blood pressure, breathing, sinuses, and other tests. They took four samples of blood from her to be sent to the lab. Then they took a urine sample and told her that they would have the results in a couple of hours. She could stay here until they were done.

Then the other boys came in and pestered her to tell them what the doctor had said. She told them that he hadn't really said anything except that the test results would be back in a couple of hours. She changed her gaze to Kyouya. "How is it possible that you can get results back in a couple of hours when it takes normal people a couple of days?"

Kyouya grinned. "It's a wonder what money and connection can do for you." He put bluntly. Haruhi wondered how people like this could really exist. Soon enough it was lunch time and they all headed to a local restaurant. On the way there Kyouya stopped her and said,"Tamaki's paying for this all by himself. Don't otherwise believe what he says. Make sure to be grateful to him."

Haruhi was a little angry that Tamaki took on the financial responsibility all by himself. She wondered why he cared so much. She wasn't worth it. Haruhi smiled at her senpai's back and he turned around and caught her smiling at him. "Haurhi you're smile is just so cute." She blew him off and continued to walk to the restaurant, only she stayed by his side.

After lunch, they headed back to the hospital. The results would be coming in shortly. Everyone was anxious to find out what was happening, and Haruhi just couldn't wait until this was over. They all headed back to little room and gathered around the bed that Haruhi was sitting on. It wasn't long before the doctor returned. Only this time, the smile that Atori had adorned before had turned to a professional and serious face.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka, the test have come back and I am afraid that I have some bad news." He looked at the paper and then at the anxious faces around him. He noted that when he sad bad news everyone's eyes got bigger and almost everyone seemed nervous. "Miss Fujioka, Haruhi, it seems that you have Chronic Kidney Failure."

Haruhi's head began to spin. What did that mean? Was she to be hooked up to dialyses the rest of her life? Did she have to change her lifestyle. "Dr. Atori." She began and everyone looked at her. She could see the sadness in their eyes. She didn't need their sympathy at the moment. What she needed were answers. "What exactly is Chronic Kidney Failure?"

"Well Haruhi, it's when your kidney's either begin working at a fraction of what they normally would or they cease working. You will need dialyses three times a week for 4 hours at a time, or you will need a kidney transplant. The doctors believe that your predicament was caused by kidney artery stenosis, which is the blockage of the kidney artery before it reaches the kidney. This is often cause din women by fibromuscular dysplasia, which causes the walls of the artery to become thicker. You are going to need to change your diet, get plenty of sleep, and have a means of exercise. I'm sorry but before you go we are going to need to use the dialysis machine. I'll leave you alone for a while, and then we can start the treatment, ok?" He walked out of the room, knowing that he had made this girl's life harder.

Everyone sat in silence. It was hard for them to speak. Tamaki finally broke the silence. "Haruhi I am so sorry." He grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug. Then the others joined him. They were all doing their best for the girl. Haruhi tried to be strong, but she was scared. It wasn't long before a few ears escaped her eyes. She didn't have to put up with this for long, because the doctor returned to the room and escorted Haruhi to another room. Tamaki handed her a book that he knew she would like, so she could keep busy while the machine did its job. She silently thanked him and made her way to the dialysis room. She had to get used to it, if this was what her life was going to be like from now on.

abcderfghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Aww that made me sad! I hope you liked it. Just to let everyone know, the medical stuff in there was in fact real. I got the information from this website

http/ and If you want to find out more about Kidney failure then please take a look at this site. It helped me out a lot when I was writing this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Look I'm not dead! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but you all know how that goes! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, didn't forget what happened in the last chapter, and forgive me since my writing style is changed.

* * *

A few hours later Haruhi walked out of the room. She looked very pale and sick. They all knew that it was going to be hard on her, but they didn't realize how much it really hurt her. She was being held up by a nurse. The nurse said she was going to be alright. The first time was the hardest. She gave directions for them to take her home, feed her, make sure she drank plenty of fluid, and get plenty of rest. 

Tamaki escorted her and her father to his limousine and they took off to wards their home. It wasn't long before she was out against her father's arm. The day had taken so much out of her. Tamaki looked at her. It broke his heart to see her like that. He looked back over at her father, "Don't worry about anything. I will take care of it all."

"Tamaki, you know that Haruhi won't agree to it."

"She won't know."

"Tamaki, you know she will."

He sighed. Haruhi would know that it was all his doing. She wouldn't agree to it, but he'd do it anyway. Everyone knew that Haruhi meant the world to him, even if he had trouble expressing it at times. His thoughts were more mature than he acted and he would do anything for the people he cared about.

"She'll get over it. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. I can promise that much." Tamaki looked so resolved and upset that Ranka just smiled at the little girl who was on his shoulder. He may hate Tamaki, but seeing this side of him warmed him up to the boy. He would really care for his precious little girl.

They arrived in front of their house. Ranka lifted his daughter into his arms and carried her to her room. Tamaki stayed behind. There was nothing he could do at the time. He went home and waited for the next day.

In the morning Haruhi woke up and her head was killing her. Her throat was dry and she knew that she needed a drink. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Her hand extended her hand and reached up and grabbed a glass, which she filled with water. She drank it and refilled it three or four times before her thirst was quenched. Then she looked over into the living area and saw that there was a big breakfast laid out on the table. Her father was no where to be seen, but there was note on the table.

It read:

Dear Haruhi,

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to join you for breakfast this morning, but I had some things to discuss with the doctor. Tamaki sent over a personal chef that would create meals that would be good for your health. Please eat up. There's a packed lunch for you in the fridge. I know that all this goes against your wishes, but please don't be too hard on Tamaki. He really cares about you and wants to help in any way that he can.

Love,

Papa

Haruhi sighed. Why were they making decisions for her these day? She was still capable of doing things for herself. IT annoyed her, but also touched her that they cared for her. Tamaki was going to get an earful at school, though. She would allow him to do this, since it was a bit of a hassle for her to handle alone, but he needed to get her permission before he went off and did these things. It wounded her pride.

When she arrived at school she was ambushed by her regulars at the host club. "Oh Haruhi. We heard about your kidney."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"How are you feeling?"

Haruhi was a little overwhelmed. This was too much. Those boys were definitely going to die. They weren't supposed to tell the whole school about her condition. They were supposed to be quiet and keep it secret. She made her way to the class room and saw the twins walking to wards her. Kaoru grabbed her backpack and dragged it to her seat while Hikaru grabbed her arm and escorted her.

"You know that I'm not an invalid, right?"

"Sorry Haruhi. We are only following the King's orders." said Kaoru with a grin. Ok now Tamaki was definitely going to die. Haruhi really didn't want to be the center of attention even more than she normally is. The thought of a peaceful student life keeps drifting farther and farther away from her.

The rest of the day went on in the same fashion. At lunch Haruhi burst into the lunch room in anger. "Tamaki Suoh. Get over here right now." Tamaki took one look at her and knew he was in trouble. He hid behind Kyouya.

"Haruhi you know that daddy didn't mean any harm, right? He just wants you to get better."

She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. She knew she wasn't going to get him out of her by yelling. Her face softened, "Tamaki will you please come with me." He melted at the sight of that face. He stood up and followed her out of the room. She drug him to the club room and stopped in front of him. She whorled around and glared.

"Tamaki how could you do such a thing. Why would you make it known around the school? Why dd send someone over to my house to cook? Why are the twins acting as if I'm some fragile little thing?" She was so angry she was on the verge of tears.

"Haruhi you know that I care for you. That's why I did all those things. But regardless of what you think, it was not I that told the school. I'm not sure who blabbed it, but I would never do such a thing. I sent the cook over to help out with your diet. I know that you aren't going to know what kind of things you need and what thing you need to stay away from yet. I was just trying to help you Haruhi. Why can't you just put your stupid pride away and admit that you're scared for once in your life. That you can't control everything. It's not bad to ask for help, especially in case like this."

Haurhi sat in silence. What could she say. She knew that Tamaki was right. She was being a big baby about the whole thing. It's just that she had never depended on anyone after her mother had died. She had never shown a sign of weakness. Being weak scared her. Also things that were out of her control scared her. She didn't want to think about what might happen if something went wrong. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it. "Tamaki I will thank you for the personal chef. It was a big help and you're right I have no clue what kind of things that I should be eating or not. That wasn't what made me mad. I just wish everyone would let me run my life the way I want to. I don't want things to go wrong anymore. I want things to go back to the way they were before."

She was upset and Tamaki wished he knew what he could do for the girl. She had never looked so weak to him. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked frail and small. He took a step to wards her and she started to fall. He ran and caught her just in time. A second later and she would've hit the floor. Her eyes were closed and she felt limp. "Haruhi. Haruhi are you alright. Haruhi answer me." His voice was panicked.

Her eyes fluttered open,"Sorry I guess that I got a little strained." He hugged the girl to his chest. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. It felt so right to be held by him. He laid his head on top of hers and she felt a single tear hot her head.

"Thank god you're ok Haruhi. Thank god." She was very touched by this. This wasn't the first time that he had been there for her. It didn't seem like it would be the last either. Tamaki always seemed to understand what was going on in her head. He was childish, but he was the perfect compliment to her coarse exterior.

She pulled herself up and hugged the boy. "Thank you Tamaki. Thanks for everything."

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Want more? I'll probably update this weekend sometimes but I'm not making any promises!

ttyl,

Dani


End file.
